Richonne Lemon Shots
by FranklinsMuse
Summary: Humor, love, romance and lots of sexy one shots involving Rick and Michonne. I promise you will need a cold shower after reading this...
1. Ten Questions

_**A/N - This will be a series of One shots involving Rick and Michonne. (RICHONNE LEMON SHOTS, if you will) At times Rick and Michonne may be OOC, (Also may have an AU) Please keep in mind I've not read the comics, so I am going off the television series. All will be rated M for Adult Content. *** WARNING **** LEMONS Galore, if you don't like romance, erotica or smut, BUH BYE!**_

TEN QUESTIONS

Michonne felt as if Rick understood her were others could not. She admired the sincerity in his belief to do what was right.

Rick found himself at ease with Michonne, he was intrigued by her and wanted to know anything that she was willing to share.

"Fine, I'll allow you to ask me ten questions."

"Are you for real, ten questions?" Rick was ecstatic.

"Will you actually answer me? Will you tell me the truth?" He continued.

"Yes, yes and yes... You have seven more questions left." She answered playfully with the warmest smile. It was contagious, Rick found himself smiling too.

"Wait no fair! That should not count."

"I don't see why not, those were questions asked to me and I answered them."

"Could you stop being a lawyer for one damn minute?" His faced lit up with amusement.

"I could." Michonne answered her face seem to glow, her smile was so warm, sincere, and Rick felt himself becoming aroused.

"Six more questions, Grimes."

"Fine, how does this feel?" Rick drew her to him, holding her firmly against him, but Michonne continued to tease him with a slow sensuality that was sure to drive him insane with want.

"Your erection feels huge."

Rick was completely enchanted by the way her lips moved; he had to kiss her. Unable to wait, he went in to capture her lips hungrily; Michonne erotically flicked her tongue against his own and moaned wantonly. Rick felt his cock harden impossibly further and he turned Michonne around roughly. His hands found her breasts and he kneaded them with the perfect amount of pressure. His touch was so sensitive and experienced that Michonne cried out and ground her firm ass against his cock. Rick was determined to drive her as insane as she made him. He gently pinched her nipples over and over, alternating between pressing down on the dark brown buds and rotating them in a circular motion that caused her breasts to bounce and sway as if in an erotic dance.

Rick could hardly stand his need for her, and he reached one of his hands down to gently circle her perfect chocolate colored clit. His hands were large enough that he was able to continue pressing down on both her nipples with one hand as he flicked her clit gently over and over with the other.

"Am I making you cum Michonne?"

Michonne cried as she struggled against him, unable to move in his vice-like grip against his hand as she so wanted to. "More!" She begged in a low sensual whisper, Rick removed his fingers from her folds and brought them to her lips.

"Does that taste good?"

She was surprised that tasting herself on him only increased her desire.

Instead of stroking her however, he swiftly and repeatedly tapped her clit with his fingers, sending bolts of pleasure throughout her body.

"Please Rick! Oh my god!" Michonne bit back a scream when he finally entered two fingers roughly into her opening, which was more than ready for him and dripping with wetness.

Rick stroked her g-spot, all the while continuing to press down on her nipples causing her full tits to bounce. Michonne arched against his hand and screamed as she came, her pussy throbbing and contracting around his fingers.

"Mmmhh. Rick that was…" She sighed, at a loss for words at how to describe the best orgasm of her life, which it hadn't even taken full sex to reach.

"So what type of girl were you in school?" Rick asked.

"I was the weird smart girl." She replied, still slightly out of breath.

"This is your last question officer."

"How did you become the beautiful dangerous woman?"

Michonne just smiled.


	2. Under The Pale Moonlight

Michonne stood at Rick's cell in silence; with the hood of her cloak over her head, her face could barley be seen. She lifted her arm and extended her hand to him, she motioned for Rick to come to her.

He wearily raised himself from the bed, opened his cell and walked toward her. Silently he walked behind her as she headed toward the stairs; he enjoyed her quietness, he trusted her enough to allow her to lead him. He would follow her anywhere.

They slowly walked out of the prison and into the yard. Rick was momentarily stunned. No walkers were roaming the yards. He wondered if Michonne had killed them all while he slept.

He followed her out of the prison gates and into the dusky woods.

The full moon light illuminated the grassy clearing ahead. She suddenly halted her pace; her back was still facing Rick, he was about to ask her what was going on when she removed her hooded cloak from her body. To Rick's surprise, Michonne was completely nude. The moonlight shined down on her dark, petite figure and Rick was so utterly bewitched by her beauty that there was an undertone of seriousness and devotion. The way his eyes devoured her naked form in unmistakable hunger, he immediately became intoxicated with desire.

She playfully pranced towards the middle of the meadow. Rick followed behind her, enjoying her graceful and adorable movements and of course her lovely ass which was flawlessly rounded. The perfect globe bouncing slightly as she jogged, supported by the strength of her toned thighs and calves.

Michonne placed her cloak on the ground and she sat down on it waiting for Rick to join her. Rick paused for a second above her; he could not believe his luck. But that was not the reason he paused; Rick slowly unbuttoned his shirt exposing his firm chest, and abs, he hastily tossed his shirt aside. He stepped out of his boots and quickly unbuttoned his form fitting jeans. As Rick undressed, Michonne stared up at him in wonder, as if truly seeing him for the first time. He lay next to her, his blue eyes locked in the dazed brightness of her brown ones.

Michonne placed her cupped hand gently on Rick's chiseled jaw. All the while gently stroking his chest and broad shoulder blades so tenderly it was as if she thought he would disappear at any moment.

Rick caressed her beautiful collar bone that connected the treasures of her perfect and perky breasts and back up to her tantalizing neck. He peppered her upper body with tender kisses and with a passion that he didn't know he possessed; he gently kissed her lips and thrust into her fully.

Michonne cried out at the exquisite feeling of being completely filled, stretched to the limit by his impressive size.

He paused for a moment, his eyes shut tight, about to go mad with pleasure, he slightly pulled out of her. He teased her entrance, not entering her fully. He didn't want to come quickly and spoil their erotic moment. Despite her keening and moaning, as she thrust her hips beneath him to urge him to fuck her senseless, Rick drew his cock all the way out before he thrust back in completely, savoring the feeling of her pussy walls clenching around him desperately. Michonne cupped his unshaven face in her hands.

"Rick," She whispered, maintaining his gaze, forcing him to slow down and immerse himself in the depth of their emotions.

"Rick, "She called out again, he was so close to reaching his climax.

Without warning, a thunderous clanking noise, the sound of metal against metal pounded in his ears. The sound was earsplitting and rapid; it forced Rick to open his eyes and when he did he was back in his cell, Herschel was standing above him, banging his crutch against the cell door.

"Rick, after you are done pitching your tent, Glenn, Daryl and I want to discuss a plan for another supply run. "

A very red faced Rick got up for the morning and went straight to the showers.


	3. I Need You

_This fic was inspired by one of my favorite songs called "Madness" by Muse._

_And now I have finally seen the end, _  
_(I have seen the end) _  
_And I'm... I'm expecting you to care, _  
_(Expecting you to care) _  
_And I... have finally seen the light, _  
_(Have finally seen the light) _  
_And I... have finally realized, _  
_(Realized) _  
_I NEED TO LOVE_  
_Capture me, _  
_Trust in your dream, _  
_Come on and rescue me. _  
_Yes, I know, I can't move on, _  
_Baby, you're too head-strong. _  
_Our love is... _

* * *

Her sudden approach startled him and snaps him out of his abstraction.

He drew his gun; it was second nature for him to be on the defense. He quickly put his gun back into his holster when he realized it was Michonne. He looked back off into the woods_, Lori _was gone.

He turned to face Michonne with a confused expression on his handsome face.

"I could have shot you. What are ya doin out here?"

Michonne wasted no time and got straight to the point. She wanted so desperately to help him.

"Rick, you've got to pull yourself together."

Her voice sounded different, he could hear compassion and see it in her expression.

"I'm fine, now go back inside." He snapped, refusing to show her any vulnerability.

"Come with me." Michonne asked. She knew he was putting on a tough facade.

"No." He snapped back at her again, although he was more embarrassed than upset with her. He did not want her to see him this way.

"Fine, I'm staying here with you."

"You don't need to do that."

"Look Rick, these people need you." Michonne tried to reason with him even though, Glenn, Carol, not even Herschel have been able to reason with him

Rick turned away and began to walk further into the woods. Michonne walked right behind him.

"Carl needs you."

"My son hates me right now."

"I need you."

Rick stopped walking and turned to face her. She looked up and peered deep into his icy blue eyes as he gazed down into her brown ones. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He thought how could someone so smart, so strong, and so beautiful need him?

He walked towards Michonne; he stood so close she could feel his breath on her skin. All the while smoldering blue remained locked with misty brown in a heated gaze.

"Wha-what did you say?" His head slightly cocked to the side, still in disbelief at the words the mysterious woman had said to him only seconds ago.

She gently placed her hand on the side of his unshaven face. She repeated the three words, knowing Rick needed to hear them again.

"I-need-you." She said with the utmost sincerity.

His entire body became relaxed. He felt like a prevalent weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

She leaned in even closer , cupped his face with her hand and gently kissed his lips. Her lips were softer and sweeter than Rick could ever have imagined. Her affections took him by surprised and suddenly Rick felt his face burn red and the feeling shot right down to his cock.

He'd never before felt something so…_overwhelming_ before. He felt something inside of himself shifting, some distant feeling unearthed as her eyes had looked back up at him, open, vulnerable, honest. He wanted to confess to her.

"You were right, the day we met, you were defenseless and I could have just taken the formula. But, I told you there was somethin else."

"What was it Rick?" Michonne asked her hand still cupped his face.

Rick took the dark skinned woman into his arms, holding her small waist firmly against his erection. His rock hard manhood pressed right into her, he wanted her to feel him, feel what she was doing to him.

"I knew when I saw you Michonne, that I needed you... That we needed each other." Rick was relived that he was finally able to tell Michonne what she ment to him and could only hope she felt the same way.

Michonne was overwhelmed with emotion, she wrapped her arms around his neck and grabbed the hair at the nape and tangled her fingers in the unruly curls.

Their lips met in a soft and sensual kiss, as they took their time exploring one another mouths with gentle swipes of their tongues.

Rick gently removed Michonne's tank top. He lustfully stared at her perfect pert breast as they bounced in the air. He lowered his head to her breasts and licked her nipples before sucking one into his mouth greedily. Her nipples began to harden as he swirled his tongue around savoring the sweet taste of her flesh, Michonne sighed happily at the wonderful sensations.

He kissed her again, harder this time his tongue forced her mouth open wider. He rocked against her, she moaned and reached for his belt, quickly undoing it, she slid her hands inside his jeans.

The sudden surprise of her actions caught him off guard and Rick pressed his forehead to Michonne's and squeezed his eyes shut trying to get a hold of himself. It had been so long since he'd been with a woman, he prayed for more restraint.

"Michonne", He groaned out deep within his throat, as every muscle in his body tensed.

Her warm soft hand cupped his erection, sending electric bolts of pleasure through his body. His head fell back and with some inarticulate words, his eyes rolled into his head, his breathing became rapid and unsteady. He wanted to tell her to stop, but he was no longer in control of his body.

His beautiful angel had taken over, pleasure was all he could feel and he couldn't hold out any longer. He looked down and muttered obscenities at her as she stroked him and his body involuntarily started to shudder, until he burst forth in an expulsion of hot, thick cum. Surge after surge of pleasure swept over him.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuuuck." Rick hissed out in absolute bliss, his cock was pulsing and twitching, and his mouth hung open as he rode out the last of his orgasm.

"Can we go back in before all your moaning draws a herd of walkers this way?" She quickly wiped her hands with his handkerchief, she spotted her top on the ground and put it on.

"You don't even haf ta ask." He smirked as he tucked himself back into his jeans.

Rick never 'saw' _Lori_ again.


	4. Sweet Damnation

Michonne knew from the heat moving up over the back of her neck that he had returned to the room, she knew without looking that he would be staring at her. She had felt him watching her more than a few times, but this time, everything felt different. This would be her first time away from him since they'd become a couple. Even though she had not left yet, she already missed him.

* * *

Rick did not want to send Michonne on this supply run with Glen, Maggie and Daryl, they were a couple and things were different. But he had no choice, the group had voted. Neither was sure of who knew about them, nor did they care. He wanted her to stay with him; she was the only one who kept him together. To him, the world was somehow better now that she was with him.

* * *

Rick turned and thanked the wall silently for its support as his back pressed against it. The sigh slid out of his mouth thoughtlessly and for a moment, he closed his eyes. He could almost pretend that she was still with him. Her scent, strong yet feminine, nothing obvious or common, lingered in the air and he could still see the way she had looked at himself as he had attempted to explain, attempted to make her understand the jumble of thoughts, desires, wants, needs swirling inside of his mind. How could she comprehend what he was going through when he himself wasn't sure of what it was?

* * *

_**Several days later….**_

She cocked her head to the side, her eyes flickering slightly as she admired him. He had not slept for days, he couldn't sleep, all he did was worry about Michonne and hope she would return to him. Eventually Rick passed out from pure exhaustion.

Then Rick opened his eyes – he thought he was dreaming again. She was sprawled on top of him – every inch of her pressed to him earnestly. Her arms and thighs clutched at him. Her face was buried into his bare chest and he could feel her warm breath upon his cool skin. He inhaled and he could tell she had been out in the sun today. He could smell wild flowers, soap and grass.

As he looked down, still lying motionless he could see her dark locks fanning across her shoulders and back. He trailed his fingers down her back, skimming the patch of skin between the bottom of her shirt and the waistband of her khakis. She shivered in response and moved a bit more deliberately, rolling her shoulders back and exhaling soundly. She pressed her cheek to his chest, her hair sliding off the expanse of her back and draping over his arm, soft like a caress. Rick suppressed a groan. It was ridiculous what she did to him.

His fingers pressed deeper into her flesh as he snuck his hands beneath her shirt. Another deep sigh and another deliberate movement, this time, the roll of her hips, which dragged a purr from the handsome man – his hands fisting into claws around her small frame.

Michonne lifted her face to look up at him, sleep mixed with desire as she smiled at him, those lovely full lips of hers looked soft and inviting. Rick dragged her body upwards until her lips were level with his and he crushed her mouth to his, immediately swiping his tongue inside when she gasped with the suddenness of his movement. It took her but a moment to catch up, her lips and tongue moved against his just as eagerly, one hand sliding up to caress the side of his face.

"It wasn't this that I had in mind when I came down here…" Michonne said breathlessly when she was able to pull away for oxygen.

"What was it that you had in mind?" Rick questioned and his lips curled teasingly, his eyebrows arching.

"I just wanted to be here when you woke up…" she opened her eyes and looked into his honestly. "But then you looked so… comfortable…" she tilted her head, amused by her own assessment of a sleeping half-naked sheriff.

Michonne's plans of serious conversations and innocent intentions of simply being there when he woke up quickly derailed into passionate love making. They took their time – perhaps time they didn't have, peeling each other's clothes slowly away, kissing and touching every inch of flesh uncovered, teasing each other with hands, fingers, mouth, tongue and teeth.

Rick rolled her onto her back, settling between her thighs as they cradled his waist lovingly. One hand fisted into her hair, the other pressed into the flesh where the curve of her bottom met her thigh. Her dark eyes seized his adoringly as she reached with her fingers to touch his face.

When they finally joined it was slow and tender, unlike their last intimate meeting which had been so frenzied and desperate. There was no desperation now; there was the languid exploration of each other's pleasure and the basking in each other's love.

His body felt like a live wire that only responded to pleasure, every part of him was aware and sexual heightened. She breathed deeply as he probed at her sex with his tongue. She rolled her hips instinctively, her legs parting wantonly.

He lapped at her, purring contently, his thumbs drawing circles around her hipbones. She shivered and whimpered as he increased his pressure and her eyes rolled back with her pleasure when he pressed onto that little bundle of nerves.

Her eyes rolled away from the ceiling and down to him as he moved minimally again. He nuzzled into her navel kissing the soft flesh above her center. She smiled in spite of her dark thoughts, tilting her head as she watched the dim light play with the shades of his hair. She ruffled it back so she could see his face as he trailed kisses across her stomach. He nipped at the curve of her hip, his hands grasping around her thighs. With one last flick of his tongue, Rick hoisted himself up, coming to hover above her with his hands firmly planted on the bedding at each side of her head. His eyes were dark and stormy and he rumbled deep in his chest when she caressed the sides of his face and pulled him down for a kiss.

He acquiesced, allowing her to tug at his lower lip with her teeth before she licked and teased slowly, mewling like a cat, the touch of her fingers feather-light and warm. Michonne felt the tight heat coiling low in her belly and she was on the edge of losing it. Rick ground against her, hitting her clit and moving against it, and she screamed his name as a wave of intense pleasure washed over her, leaving her breathless.

"Oooohhhh Rick!" Michonne pleaded, pouting prettily as he slowed their ecstasy to a maddening pace. He lowered his head to her breasts and licked her nipples before sucking one into his mouth greedily. With every thrust he sucked on her nipple harder, and Michonne couldn't get enough. She was tossing her head from side to side, and bucking against him despite his pinning her hips into the mattress.

"Yes!" Michonne cried out at the deeper penetration.

Michonne was moaning uncontrollably as he fucked her without pause, and Rick growled deep in his throat. She sobbed and came hard and fast, her pussy clenching around his cock that continued to impale with speed forcing her tits to bounce enticingly all the while.

Michonne let out a long and satisfied sigh as she came repeatedly, riding wave after wave of pleasure.

Rick's cock throbbed and his chest felt tighter than ever as he gazed at the object of his deepest affections.

Rick was quickly losing control, and Michonne was once more nearing the precipice of bliss. He looked into her eyes and sat up and began lifting her petite body onto his cock again and again. Michonne cried out and grabbed his face, threading her fingers through his dark curly hair as he spilled into her pussy with a few powerful throbs.

The only thing that could be heard in the room was heavy breathing. Their shared high from having just made love was so intense that every gentle meeting of their flesh literally sparkled with delight. After their breathing had calmed slightly, Michonne collapsed on his chest and Rick wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

She tugged at his hair so he would look at her, and when he did she could feel in her mind and heart every word that swam in his eyes. With a deep, unnecessary breath, Rick pierced her eyes with his, an unasked question in them. Michonne nodded, also needing no words between them. She could feel his love, his possessiveness, his eagerness to fight, to protect, to rend, to kill and above all his willingness to love her with all that he was.


	5. Something Else

_**This Fic Was inspired by the song "Safe From Harm" by Massive Attack...**_

_And they spread into your system like a virus _

_Yes the trouble is it kind of makes you anxious_

_I was lookin' back to see_

_If you were lookin' back at me To see me lookin' back at you_

_I was lookin' back to see If you were lookin' back at me _

_To see me lookin' back at you..._

_But if you hurt what's mine I'll sure as hell retaliate _

_You can free the world, you can free my mind_

_Just as long as my baby's safe from harm tonight_

_You can free the world, you can free my mind _

_Just as long as my baby's safe from harm tonight..._

* * *

Rick's blue eyes glazed over at the memory of another time when he'd felt under her awed scrutiny like this. He wanted the night to be special He made all the arrangements.

Michonne cast her soft brown eyes down in embarrassment. Her eyelids drooped heavily as she sighed and the weight of her troubles bore down on her. She hadn't meant for her remark about their anniversary to come off as something condescending; she was simply stating what she felt. The world ended two years ago and she survived, they survived while so many others did not.

The second year was better than the first, for everyone. People were starting to heal from the trauma; the group was adjusting well to the new way of life. Rick had become a stronger leader with Michonne at his side and they managed to keep everyone safe. Only a few elderly people died last winter from the flu. To Michonne this was a success in the new world. Things like birthdays, holidays and anniversary's was irreverent.

"Rick…" she called in a desperate breath. "We need to talk…"

"What is it?" he cocked his head to the side. "You don't want this anymore?"

Michonne blinked and shook her head. "I've always wanted this with you."

Rick's eyes narrowed and he looked suddenly unsure. He pulled away and Michonne followed him. She moved to crawl into his lap; she ended up straddling him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She grabbed the hair at the nape of his neck and tangled her fingers in her hands wrapping behind his neck. He looked up at her with a mixture of doubt and vulnerability.

"I love you baby". Rick admitted softly.

Michonne felt her stomach do that weird thing and she smiled. Rick's eyes were larger than ever and so open Michonne wanted to scoop him up and comfort him.

Michonne felt her eyes closing when Rick started nuzzling against her pulse. Her breath hitched and his fingers dug harder into her hip – his right hand gently moved her hair out of the way before he cradled her head gently and tilted it to the side. He pulled back slightly to gaze into her dark doe-eyes and she smiled at him, his thumb brushed over her plump lower lip.

"This is amazing. Where did you find all of it?" The room was filled with the soft flicker of white scented candles, fresh flowers and a bottle of wine lay on a table next to their bed.

Rick smirked underneath her, coaxing an equally mischievous smile from her.

"You like it?"

His hand at her waist flexed to cup her round bottom through the khaki of her pants. She ground into him in response, throwing her head back, the arch of her neck beneath his hand and the feel of her heated center pressed to him gave him a desire undeniable. Her hand teasing at his jaw dipped down to his broad shoulders and to the hollow of his clavicles.

"I do". Her lips tenderly kissed his.

Rick's hands splayed across her shoulder blades and down her back, feeling the soft friction of the cotton material of her shirt, his fingers clawed at her back, aching to tear through the soft cotton of her shirt to get at the warm, silky skin underneath it. He laid her down, hands circling her shoulders as he returned her kiss with as much passion as he received. Rick gently pressing her into the mattress on her back while his strong and sculpted arms supported his weight above her. Her fingers threaded through his hair and fingernails scratched lovingly at his scalp drawing more growling and purring from him, which triggered her loving whimpers and rhythmic thrusting of her hips against his denim clad manhood. She kissed and nipped and his ear making him shudder and then she kissed the corner of his mouth softly before she lay back down, staring up at him lovingly.

Rick's jaw tightened and his eyes hardened as she yanked him closer to her, burrowing his nose into her neck and fisting his hand into her hair while his cocked throbbed with anticipation.

She gasped in ecstasy and was surprised when she found herself suddenly straddling Rick. He looked up at her hungrily, and Michonne moaned prettily as she met his gaze. Her eyes sparked with a challenge. They quickly undressed and fell back onto the bed naturally. She lifted herself onto his cock slowly; she shuddered at the sensation of the intrusion her hands moved ,to push her breasts together as she threw her head back. Rick was momentarily motionless, giving himself time to adjust to the incredible feeling of her tight, wet sex.

"Michonne…." he murmured her name. It sounded sweet on his tongue.

She loved to hear him moan, loved the guttural sounds vibrating in his throat when she took all of him in. He was frenzied now, wild and she loved that she was the cause of it.

His tongue snaked into her mouth and she loved the feel of it against hers as his hands squeezed her breasts and her nipples became hardened buds between his fingers. She grabbed onto his back, boring her fingers into him and she heard him groan out she grabbed onto his back, boring her fingers into him and she heard him groan out her name again and again. The growl he rewarded her with was enough to erupt a tiny volcano inside her.

When Michonne rolled her head downwards again, the look in her eyes and the tilt to her lips was all permission he needed. He couldn't slow any further, couldn't hold back any more – he felt himself exploding. And with a harsh, almost angry, groan, he braced his hands against the bed frame and drove in so hard it hurt, filling her up with his own intoxication, driving her straight into her own madness. She cried out inarticulately as her whole world snapped, then spun, then seemed to turn to liquid air. Everything in their bodies seemed to melt down at the same time, their veins turning to lava, their joints turning to jelly.

Michonne sighed happily and pressed her lips to Rick's sweetly and slowly. When she pulled away, she rested her forehead on his shoulder, kissing his pale skin. He could feel the brush of her eyelashes when she closed her eyes and lay still. Both sprawled out, their legs still tangled, their bodies still naked. She reached to rest her hand against his heart.

"Rick...?" she called out drowsily as she rubbed her cheek against his chest absently.

"Michonne...?" he replied leisurely.

"I love you too baby." Her skin hummed all over and she felt sensitive. Michonne was Rick's wife and step mother to his children. The dark skinned beauty was simply happy to be a live and share her life with them.

She lay there contentedly, her body still humming from his devoted attentions, her heart full of the love she felt for him, from him.


	6. The Fascination and the Desire

_**A/N: Totally A/U... No apocalypse. **_

_Michonne is an intelligent, beautiful, and successful lawyer. Rick, despite being a tough no nonsense sheriff, the handsome single father is painfully shy. Tonight Michonne decides to take matters into her own hands._

* * *

She tugged at the robe's waist cinch. She shrugged it off, and then Rick looked her up and down greedily, conspicuously. As he did that, he flung the door shut, and it slammed with certain finality. He smiled wickedly. She could feel his eyes burning her, sliding over her curves, taking in every inch of her, and finally, _finally_ hungering for her.

"You just going to stand there all night?" she asked.

She stepped forward and grabbed one of the heavy chestnut chairs and turned it so that the seat faced him. It made a loud racket against the wooden floor.

"Don't argue. I'm tired of waiting for you to do something, and now you've lost your chance to make a move. Sit. Down.

His eyebrows went slowly up and his mouth formed simultaneously into a surprised "Oh," position. A small smile spread over his face as he sat down.

She came round front to face him. She shoved her knee between his legs, to lean on the velvet upholstery. She perched herself on it as she bent his head back by the hair and shoved her tongue in his mouth. She heard him grunt with surprise and strain, and she felt his hands instinctively grasp her thighs, and then her ass. Then she pulled away, keeping her hands full of his hair. With her nose still just an inch away from his, she hissed, "Are you listening?"

He nodded and groaned softly.

"Good," she whispered. "Then take your hands off my ass."

He obliged, however reluctantly.

Still with his head bent back and their faces precariously close, she pushed her knee harder into his groin, enough to hurt, but not badly. She smirked as he groaned, and hardened.

"There it is," she said, almost sang, breathy. "Is that for me, Rick?"

His bright blue eyes gleamed at her sultry brown ones as he flashed a wicked smirk in response to her question.

"You've got me hard," he said. His tone was almost like a warning. She could hear his teeth clenching as he spoke, growled.

"You do that again and I'mma..."

She did it again.

With a smile and mischief in her eyes, she crossed to the big mahogany bureau that jutted out from one of the walls of her bedroom. She moved the stapler aside, then a stack of magazines. Then she took the little canister of pens and moved it, knowing it would drive him mad. Eventually he came up behind her and pushed everything on the right side of the desk over to the left with one arm. He spun Michonne around so that her ass was pressed against the wood.

"I'm gonna to fill you up," he hissed in her ear. "Like I should have done the night you gave me that incredible lap dance, instead I just let you walk off."

"Oh, so you wanted me that night?" she asked, slightly taken aback.

"Hell yeah I wanted you, you're so beautiful Michonne" he told her, with certainly, pushing more hardness onto her flesh.

That night Rick thought Michonne was just teasing him and all the other hot blooded men at Carol's birthday party. She was very good at that. The way she dressed, the way she walked. The way she sounded on the phone when she called Rick over to her house that night for dinner; everything she did made the handsome Sheriffs heart race.

"Damn, knew ya wanted me too!"

"Yes," she admitted with a slow, escaping whisper.

"And yah still do, sexy girl, now stop stallin," he demanded slowly with that thick southern drawl. "Get up on the desk and spread your legs."

She obliged, and as she did, Rick unabashedly looked her up and down again, with a satisfied smirk on his face. He got even closer to her and placed his hands on her hips, then ran them down her ass, feeling the shape and texture of her flesh. He loved the contrast of there skin complexions, it was a beautiful sight to behold. He slapped her ass with one hand, making a resonating sound that forced a hard gasp out of her. He curved his hands round to her front, and pushed them up her body, cupping, squeezing both breasts. She moaned and pressed against him, feeling, once again, an unabashed hardness against her. He never broke eye contact.

"Michonne," he said to her, and nodded subtly. He let his fingers slide all the way up her swollen clitoris, then back down again, and her body shook. She stretched her arms up around his neck and wriggled her body against him.

He repeated the deft action with his fingers, and her body shook again, and her hand crawled up his back and shoulder, and her arm grasped him round the back of the neck, and she pulled her head to look at him.

Her eyes penetrated his, and she demanded, "Do it again."

He did it again, and she shook.

"Again," she said. "Harder."

He obliged, and she shook.

"Once more," she instructed. "Harder."

"Oh, yes," he breathed.

His own head swam in reaction, but his fingers remained adroit as ever, sliding firmly up and down as she had asked, and then finishing by thrusting far inside the liquid curtain.

With one hand, never letting go of her breast with the other, he reached down for his trouser button and zipper. He grasped her suddenly around her tiny waist with one arm and slowly, tenderly, inserted himself inside her. He grunted as he plunged into her, his cock throbbed, he felt her walls quiver around him, and so did she.

The dark skinned beauty responded with a high-pitched cry into the air, and he felt her insides grasp hard around his cock as more of her own intoxicating wine flowed and made her even more open to him.

Unable to contain himself, he bent down and locked his lips around hers and plunged his tongue into her mouth. She received it with vigor, sucking as though long-deprived, unabashed in her fever, recovering from the fire.

"Oh God," she hissed slowly, letting her eyes shut and her head fall back.

Rick continued to thrust into her, building a rhythm that their bodies played out. He lifted her off the desk, wrapped her chocolate colored legs around his pale body and carried her to the bed. They naturally fell onto the satin sheets and he continued to gracefully lunge his impressive member into her. She moaned out his name, her head swayed from side to side; both Rick and Michonne begin to ascend into an intoxicating world of pleasure that they created.

She could hardly move, she clutched at the sheets, fisting her hands in them as he plunged into her to meet her orgasm. He cried out as his cock pulsated, writhe, and at long last, erupted violently deep inside of her.

After they'd sated themselves on each other again and again they lay in a sex scented heap of spent limbs.

Rick's head lay on Michonne's toned stomach as she traced tiny tornadoes in his dark curly hair.

"Michonne," He softly called out.

"Yeah..."

"You wanna be my lady."

"It certainly took you long enough to ask Rick."


	7. Evening In The Truth

**_A/U- Michonne is a beautiful successful lawyer trying to have a relaxing evening at home after a long day in court. Sheriff Rick is a sexy single dad in Georgia, working another late shift at the police station. He's bored and wants to talk to his girlfriend. Let's listen in on their conversation._**

* * *

_"Hello"_

_"What are ya wearing?"_

_"Don't call me asking me what I'm wearing, you sound like a pervert."_

_"I sound like a pervert? The way you talked to me last night was beyond perverted."_

_"That was in the heat of passion."_

_"That was sexy as fuck. Do it again."_

_"Where are you Rick?"_

_"At the station, Shane is still sick, so I got Morgan and Daryl out on patrol, Hershel is asleep in his office as usual, it's a slow night."_

_"So you're bored."_

_"And horny…"_

_"I'm hanging up now."_

_"Michonne don't!"_

_"So you want me to talk dirty, to you?"_

_"I just wanna hear ya voice baby. What are ya doin?"_

_"I just finished writing my closing argument for court in the morning, now I am about to make me a light dinner and watch TV until I fall asleep."_

_"What are ya making?"_

_"Just a Cobb salad and a glass of wine…"_

_"What do ya put in your Cobb salad?"_

_"Wow, you really are bored, aren't you?"_

_"Anything to keep ya talkin, your voice is so damn sexy."_

_"Well, I have a vintage Merlot, which I used to make a nice red wine and raspberry vinaigrette dressing. I used iceberg, watercress and Romaine lettuce. I'm slicing tomatoes now. I will then add some chives, blue cheese a hard-boiled egg. After that, I will toss in some chicken breast and some bacon; oh yeah and an avocado."_

_"Damn woman, that sounds good!"_

_"Better than the steak and Au Gratin potatoes I made you last night?"_

_"Well, nothing is better than your sirloin steak and super creamy potatoes Michonne."_

_"Thanks baby, I'm glad you like my cooking."_

_"You're a great cook, but your sweet, honey desert is what I crave."_

_"I knew this conversation wouldn't stay casual for long."_

_"You have that effect on me sexy lady. Are you bare foot in the kitchen?"_

_"Yes and I am only wearing a white silk robe."_

_"With nothing on underneath?"_

_"Nothing…"_

_"Ohhhh, hell baby! Can I come over after my shift?"_

_"No! That's not until five AM and I have to be at court at eight in the morning."_

_"That gives me at least three hours to make mad, passionate love to ya."_

_"I'm really hanging up now."_

_"You wouldn't."_

_"I will if you keep this nonsense up."_

_"I won't stop tryin ta get ya hot and bothered, cause that's what you do ta me all the time."_

_"It's not intentional; I'm just irresistible to you."_

_"That you are, now go to your room and lay your sexy body down on your bed."_

_"I will do no such thing."_

_"You are no fun."_

_"That's not what you said last night."_

_"No, you're right; I was too busy moaning out your name last night. I love the way you take charge. I'm getting hard just thinking about."_

_"Are you touching yourself?"_

_"Now I am."_

_"Are your pants still on?"_

_"For now, all ya have to do is tell me to take them off."_

_"You'd do that if I asked."_

_"I'd do anything for you."_

_"Really…"_

_"Yep..."_

_"Well, I would like you to go wake up Hershel and get started on that mountain of paperwork I know you've got sitting in front of you."_

_"Or, I could just talk to you and have Glen and Tyrese do the paperwork for me in the morning. I'm the Sheriff ya know."_

_"I know baby, but you are just gonna have to control your erection until tomorrow."_

_"Time goes by way too slow when I'm not with you Michonne. I want you to know, you are the best thing that's happen to me in a long time."_

"_That means so much to hear you say that Rick. I want you to know that you make me so happy, and I find myself falling deeper in love with you every day. _

_"I'm falling in love with you too baby; I can't imagine my life without you and..."_

"_Rick... did I just hear someone's voice?"_

_"Yeah, that was Herschel, guess he's done with his cat nap and actually wants to get some work done."_

_"Okay, well I will let you get to that, later Rick."_

_"Goodbye."_


End file.
